Perception
by Alwaysthe3rdParty
Summary: TFA: You think life would be easier if you were super smart. Actaully, it's a lot harder. Review, no flames


**A back story for Perceptor isn't necessary, but I felt like doing it in order to distance my Perceptor from the one in Transwarped. **

_I know I'm a nerd. I accept it. There's nothing anybody can do to change me. If I wasn't a nerd, I wouldn't be a scientist. To me, all scientists are nerds because we love our jobs and tend to be… enthusiastic about the smallest things, no matter how insignificant they really are. It's even harder when you're a nerd like me, a child prodigy._

_One might think, "How can it be so much harder being really smart? That would make things easier!"Believe me, it just makes things more complex, more integrated, more inextricable, you get the idea. _

_It all began when I was small. I had been sparked into this world like any normal sparkling, except for the fact that my head seemed a little big, but my parents didn't care, they loved me no matter what. I had a typical toddler stage, except getting in trouble for disrespect or vulgar behavior, I tended to ask too many question, driving any adults but my parents nuts. When I reached school age, that's when all the pandemonium started._

_It had been apparent that I would be placed with the brighter younglings. My mom had worked with me on basics, which I got in under a megacycle. On the first orbital cycle, I got sent to the administrator's office for being too smart and my teacher didn't know what to do with me. My parents decided to take me out of public school systems and hire a private tutor. I didn't mind. I found school rather insipid._

_My serene world then proceeded to shatter. My father, Hound, got called away on a scouting mission towards the end of the war. All I could remember was my mother, Starstreaker, begging him not to leave. _

"_But I have to Star," he pleaded, "with the Project Omega complete and used, the tide has turned against the Decepticons. I just want a place where our little Perceptor can play in peace."_

_She bit her lip, but finally gave in._

"_Alright, just be careful. I don't want to loose you. I wouldn't know what to do if I did." They shared a passionate kiss. _

_Being young, I couldn't comprehend what they talked about. Honestly, the war was unknown to me, as it was to many of my peers. My father knelt down in front of me._

"_Where are you going, Daddy?"_

"_I have a mission, Perceptor. Don't worry I'll be back soon. Take care of your mom for me."_

"_I will."_

_He smiled, transformed and drove off. That marked the last time I saw him still alive. _

_I went ignorantly along my merry way, doing my studies and being a kid. Then Ultra Magnus himself showed up at our home. He knocked, and I answered the door. I looked up in awe at the massive mech with the massive hammer that towered over me. He had to look down quite a bit to find me. _

"_Hi," I shyly stated, "what to you want?"_

"_Hello, little one. Is your mother at home? I need to speak with her, it's very important."_

"_Sure. Mom, there's someone at the door for you!" My mother came running. Ultra Magnus had a hint of sadness in his optics._

"_Starstreaker?"_

"_Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?"_

"_Come with me, we need to talk."_

_She left me at the neighbors while she went with him. I didn't mind it. When I was with the neighbor's that meant I could play with their daughter, Moonhopper. Moonhopper was one of the only femmes that I liked, even though she was a tad on the prep side. We got along pretty well, considering that she was a bit older than me. _

_My mom called that evening and told Moonhopper's father to bring me to the repair center. I was then taken out of recharged and rushed there. I already knew what had happened. He was off lined. My father had been taken from us. I had observed the process of letting the bots family know several times. A figure of authority, usually the head of the group or mission leader, would come the unfortunate bot's home, tell them to come with them to discuss something important, and then send for any younglings to come to the repair center._

_When I entered, my mom was sobbing, being comforted by Trailbreaker, one of my dad's comrades. Everybody had sadness in their optics, even the med bots who had never known him. Ultra Magnus passed by, sighing. He stopped and looked at me. He reached down and gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, then leaving. Despite knowing the answer, I asked a question anyway._

"_Where's Dad?"_

_Everyone looked up, including my mom. Trailbreaker came over to me._

"_He's not here."_

"_I want Daddy!"_

"_He's not here, son. He's not coming back. He's offline!"_

"_No, no he isn't!"_

"_Sorry, but our best medic couldn't save him."_

"_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"_

_Time passed on. We moved on. At least I did, it was a lot harder for my mom. I could hear sobbing at night, mourning her lost love. She pretended to be strong, for my sake I guess, but I could tell that she had great inner pain, but I was only a youngling. How was I supposed to fix my Mom?_

_I was over at Moonhopper's place helping her with a subject I had never studied yet got, when I received a call from the repair center. My mom had gone out for a walk, to take her processor off things, which she did quite often. While she was walking, she collapsed and had been found by some kind stranger who bought her there. I rushed like I had never rushed before._

_But I was too late. By the time I arrived, she too had been snatched for me. I eagerly sought the cause, but all they told me was that she had internal complications. To this day, I believe she suffered from spark break over my poor lost father. She didn't mean to go and leave me, but maybe Dad was calling her too. I forgave her._

_I got older, and grew more distant. I saw flaws in society that I didn't want to see, so I studied. Nothing bad ever happened while I studied, so I did it more. It also helped the pain of loss drift away. I knew I could never replace my parents, but the information I gained seemed to fill up the whole. I guess I felt like I was gaining something for once, instead of loosing it._

_I stayed with Moonhopper and her family. I must admit, I enjoyed my time there. Moonhopper was a flirt, she had several mech friends, all of which seemed to be jealous of me, except for Springer. I didn't socialize, unless she dragged me out, which she often did. _

_One day, I received a letter of acceptance for the Science Academy. I knew for a fact that I didn't even apply, so I confronted Moonhopper about it. She denied all charges. I took advantage of this once and a life time opportunity and decided to go._

_I was place in the third level, which meant I only had two to go to graduate. I had my own room, but one could often find me researching in the archives, absorbing any info I could find. The only thing I never studied was space bridge technology. I knew that the Decepticons still existed and that one day, they would try to build one of their own. I just made sure that I wouldn't be that bot that they strong armed into helping them do it._

_I quickly advanced, becoming valedictorian of my class and the youngest bot to ever graduate, at the age of 14. On Graduation day, my knee joints were shaking. Every valedictorian had to give a speech, and I was no different. I just focused on my note cards and Moonhopper, who was sitting with her family and Springer in the center. It all went well. Afterwards, I noticed something strange. Ultra Magnus was standing in the back, watching the whole thing. At that moment, I knew it was him who recommended me to the academy, I guess to make up for my loss._

_Even after I graduated, I continued to study, much to Moonhopper's annoyance. One day, she came in and snatched my data pad away from me._

"_Springer and I are going out to lunch. So, do you want to some with us?"_

"_No thanks, I have to study."_

"_You're always studying! Why don't you get out once and a while and enjoy life?! You're only 14! I say you've done your fair share of work, already being the valedictorian of the Science academy and all! You deserve a break!"_

"_Fine, I'll go with you, but let's not stay out too long, okay?"_

"_Perceptor, Perceptor, Perceptor, all work and no play makes you a dull bot."_

"_I've never been an exciting bot."_

"_Is it oaky that I signed you up for an expedition?"_

"_You what?!"_

_Thus began the rest of my life. I got on the expedition ship, grumbling and unhappy. Little did my keen mind know what would happen on the expedition near Solion…._

**Finally finished. Tune in next time for the battle of Solion.**


End file.
